


HIS

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot (Series 1) [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Eleventh Challenge: A Beautiful Character</b><br/>Choose the character you love the most, then write a drabble that captures the essence of why they appeal to you so much. If you don't have a definite favorite, please just choose someone you really like from the show.<br/>-<br/><b>Summary:</b>Arthur takes in the beauty of his wife, Guinevere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HIS

** Title:  HIS  **

** Author: [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/) **

** Rating: G **

** Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  **

** Spoilers: n/a **

** Disclaimer: ** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

** Word count: 168 **

** Summary: Arthur takes in the beauty of his wife, Guinevere.  **

** Author’s notes:  ** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments. 

** Prompt:  **

** Heart Of Camelot Eleventh Challenge: A Beautiful Character **  
_Choose the character you love the most, then write a drabble that captures the essence of why they appeal to you so much. If you don't have a definite favorite, please just choose someone you really like from the show._

** HIS  **

Arthur looked up from his paperwork and smiled. Gwen had her head bent over some needlework. He watched her as she worked, frowning at the delicate stitches she was putting into the cloth.

 

Arthur couldn’t imagine life without her. His wife and Queen brought him joy and peace at the same time. She brought a graceful calm to the Kingdom. 

 

Her brown eyes were always full of love for him. He looked at her dark curls that were like silk in his fingers. Her smooth honeyed skin glowed from within. He followed the curves of her face and lips taking in her beauty.  She amazed him.

 

Arthur knew that her heart was large enough to hold everyone that she’s met. Her council was wise and given with a pure motive. She did not command respect; it was given to her freely by the people of Camelot. 

 

Feeling his eyes on her Gwen looked up and smiled. Arthur smiled wider knowing that he was the luckiest man in Camelot.


End file.
